Nargles And Rain
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Luna struggles with her growing feelings for Neville while he's completely in love with Hannah Abbott, until one night when she gets a special visit from someone she'd never expected... (can't reveal who it is, it's a suprise!)


**A/N: JKR owns all. Plz review! ;)**

* * *

**WARNING: If you're a Luna/Neville shipper, this fic probably isn't for you.**

**~Nargles And Rain~**

**Rated-T**

**Set-1****0 months after The Battle of Hogwarts**

**Ships-Neville/Hannah, Luna/?**

* * *

Luna Lovegood sat all alone at a table inside the always noisy Leaky Cauldron. The pub was bright, loud, and filled with plenty of drunk witches and warlocks. Everyone inside seemed happy and carefree; except for Luna herself.

Every single time she glanced over at the bar and saw Neville Longbottom, her good friend and fellow ex- D.A. leader who she had a giant crush on, flirting with Hannah Abbott, she had to close her eyes and pretend like it didn't hurt. Like it wasn't tearing her heart out, even though it really was.

What did Hannah have that she didn't? Luna constantly found herself coming back to the same puzzling question.

Did Neville have a thing for Hufflepuffs?

Blondes? No-wait, she was blonde too.

No matter how many times she replayed the different scenarios in her head; Luna could not figure it out, and just ended up getting hurt all over again.

She wanted more than anything to just ask Neville what was so special about pursuing Hannah when he could have her instead, but then she knew that it would sound desperate and needy, and would certainly scare him off for good...right into that bubbly badger's outstretched arms.

Luna wished she could blame this all on Hannah, but then she'd remember how nice Hannah had always been to her, to everyone, and couldn't bring herself to hate the girl. Damn you Hannah Abbott, for being too nice!

Of course-Hannah was nice! She, Luna, was odd.

Hannah was realistic. She, Luna, was as far from reality as one could possibly be.

Hannah liked Herbology and Astronomy-Neville's favorite subjects. She, Luna, preferred Care of Magical Creatures-one of Neville's least favorite subjects.

Hannah spent most of her time thinking about Neville (as in, since fifth year). She, Luna, spent most of her time thinking about nargles.

Luna just shook her head sadly, she desperately longed for a man to love her like Neville clearly loved Hannah. As much as she wanted to picture herself all cozied up in Neville's arms, she knew it could never be. It could never, and would never, work out. They were just too different.

As much as she hated to admit it to herself; Neville needed someone like Hannah. Someone sweet, gentle, and loyal. Someone who could always be there for him. Luna knew she couldn't always be there; she dreamed of going off to travel the world in search of more odd magical beings.

This was the biggest problem Luna had ever had to face in her life, an ultimatum of sorts; stay behind and wait for a man who might never love her, or pursue her dreams while wondering what could have been.

Every single time she closed her eyes; Luna could picture herself with Neville, snogging, having her way with him, and living happily ever after. This and this alone was enough to bring a smile to her face every time.

Just then something in her peripheral vision snapped her out of her reverie. It appeared as if Hannah's shift was over because she was cleaning and putting away the last few glasses, undoubtedly getting ready for Tom to close the pub for the night.

Neville was putting on his coat, seemingly waiting for Hannah so they could go outside and snog for a bit. Yep. Now Neville was helping Hannah with her coat and leading her outside. Wonderful.

Luna closed her eyes, fighting the urge to chase after them and hide behind a corner so she could watch. She had almost convinced herself to just stay put when Tom walked through the large room and announced that it was closing time for anyone not spending the night at the inn.

Damn. It was time to leave, as in go outside, where Neville was undoubtedly snogging Hannah. Luna shook her head in annoyance as she put on her own coat and draped her rainbow scarf around her neck. She skipped outside and hid behind one of the large brick walls.

Sure enough, she could see that Neville had Hannah backed up against the side of the building. They were snogging, that much had always been clear to Luna. Neville was lovingly stroking Hannah's face and gently running his hands through her long honey blonde hair as they exchanged sweet nothings in hushed tones.

This made Luna want to throw up, just get sick and lose her breakfast, lunch, and dinner all over the lonely London sidewalks. It was so unfair, her entire life had been so unfair. Even Hogwarts had been quite miserable until her fourth year when she'd finally made some friends through the D.A.

One of those friends being Neville of course. Oh how incredibly painfully ironic.

Why did that bubbly badger steal my man? No-Hannah didn't do anything. She's just more Neville's type. It's his own choice that he's with her instead of me.

She shook her head again, and decided to listen in to their conversation;

"-wanna come back to my place? Seamus is asleep I'm sure."

"-er, yeah okay."

"-brilliant! Let's go."

That's when Luna realized that Neville and Hannah had apparated out of sight. Oh shite! Damn it. Upset, she slid down the wall she'd been leaning against until she hit the sidewalk with a soft thud. She proceeded to bury her face in her knees and do something she hardly ever did...cry. As if on cue, it began to rain heavily.

"You okay?" a soft voice asked, approaching her carefully.

Luna looked up, it was so dark and she couldn't really see the person speaking. She only knew from the voice that it was a guy with what sounded like an Irish accent. "Who's there?" she questioned suspiciously. Even spacey Loony Lovegood had to keep her guard up.

"Er...Seamus Finnigan," the guy replied.

At this Luna immediately stood up. She knew Seamus very well. But-didn't Neville just say he was probably asleep? "Seamus what are you doing out this late?" she demanded.

"I could ask the same of you, _Loony_," Seamus teased, stepping closer so he was under a street lamp.

"Don't call me that!" Luna snapped. Seeing Neville with Hannah always brought out the worst in her, it turned her from friendly and spacey Luna to angry and agressive Luna.

"Merlin! Sorry," Seamus was grinning mischeviously.

"What are you smiling at?" Luna wanted to know, an impatient edge in her voice.

Seamus chuckled and held something up to his lips, under the light, Luna could tell that he was drinking Firewhiskey-drunk no doubt. "You av course," he replied.

Why in the world is Seamus Finnigan thinking about me? Luna was very confused. "Oh," she commented absent mindedly.

"Ya know what's under this lamp, don't ya Loony?" Seamus teased.

"What? Don't call me that!" Luna asked, annoyed that he'd called her that cruel nickname again.

"Nargles," Seamus replied with a mischevious grin, slowly walking towards her and pressing his lips hard against hers. It continued to rain harder, but it was as if time had frozen, neither of them cared that they were getting thoroughly soaked.

What in the world is going on? Oh dear, Seamus actually has really soft lips... Maybe it would be okay if I let Hannah take Neville after all. Luna finally felt accepted, as if she finally had a true place in the world. In Seamus's heart; even if he was drunk at the moment, she knew that his intentions were very real.


End file.
